The invention relates generally to adhesive compositions and methods of making adhesives, such as flooring adhesives. In particular, the invention relates to adhesives that are manufactured using renewable bio-based (green) raw materials and those that have low emissions of undesirable materials, such as volatile organic compounds (VOCs).
Many products are assembled using adhesives. For example, various flooring products made from wood, vinyl, tile, carpet and so forth are permanently adhered to a surface or substrate through the use of an adhesive. Commonly used adhesives include those sold under the trademarks Taylor Envirotec 2090 Vinyl Adhesive and Taylor Envirotec 2055 Premium Carpet Adhesive, sold by W.F. Taylor Co. of Fontana, Calif.
Currently, most floor covering adhesives are made using fossil fuel based raw materials, which can be costly and cause environmental concerns. For example, many solvent-based adhesives emit volatile organic compounds (VOCs). Depending on the working environment, available ventilation, and the amount of adhesive to be used, some consider the VOCs and other emitted chemicals to be disadvantageous. There are other reactive adhesives such as moisture cure urethanes that exhibit emission problems because they give off solvents and other potentially dangerous materials such as isocyantes (MDI and TDI).
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved adhesive that overcomes drawbacks and inadequacies of the prior art.